raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Alandis
Alandis is the second-largest city in Valatsa, and the former capital of the empire of Tristania. It has strong trade, being built on the Tabarth River, and is also near several large quarries. Under Valat rule, the administrative functions of the city have decreased sharply. Early history Alandis is perhaps the oldest continuously existing city in Alarea, rivaled only by Dras-De-Aethel and Stagrang. It was once the seat of the Tristanian empire, but after the First Tristanian Empire fell, the nation of Arilata moved the capital to Moristria, but the second Tristanian empire returned power to Alandis. Under the Dorian empire As an ancient and powerful nation, Tristania was highly desired by the fledgling Dorian empire, and so once he had swept through Bicana and Kenkor, King Talbot I pressed eastward. Although Talbot I died at the Battle of Caniria, his son and successor Talbot II managed to capture Alandis in 18 DR. At the Tristanian royal palace, a mysterious assassination attempt was made against Talbot, and therefore many Tristanians and Dorians alike took it as an omen. Consequently, when Herbert Desman was given the governorate of Tristania, he opted to build a castle of his own rather than take his chances in the building that had slain the former king. As Alandis was rich in both wealth and history, it was seen as an important part of the Dorian Empire, and was often referred to as "the Cantingvale of the east." Several key routes were built between Cantingvale and Alandis to facilitate trade, and Alandis became a major source of stone for the empire. Owing to the respect Dorians paid them, the Alandines would readily work with the Dorian regime, and were willing to adopt Heplianism when Albus the Holy introduced it in 71. This, as well as the fact that Lord Reverend Raynar Silver was an Alandine himself, made Tristania an Alarean stronghold against the angry Vazranism so prevalent in northerly Valatsa. However, when Benedict II declared himself Azkaviel, even the normally pacific Tristanians started a few riots. After the fall of the Daravian empire, nationalism began to spread in Tristania, and after the Dorian empire began crumbling as well, a group of elite Tristanians revolted in 404. Of the ringleaders, only one - Cornelius Derin - was a native Alandine, and when the Tristanian rebels fractured into two camps, Derin went on to lead the baronist faction. In the end, however, the baronists were defeated by Aurelius Ravelin's republican forces, and the nation of Farelia put the Tristanian empire to its final rest. In Valatsa The dust had barely settled on the Tristanian War of Independence when, in 431, the Valat king Krastan I invaded the eastern part of Farelia. Exhausted by close to three decades of war, most of the Farelian people steadfastly refused to fight, and so Valatsa was able to sweep up a large swath of eastern Tristania with ease. This land included Alandis, forcing the Farelian government to flee to Petronalia, a city that had been a key republican base in the war. Like the Dorians, the Valat monarchy respected the long heritage of Alandis, and so Alandis was controlled by more ethnic Tristanians than most of the other captured territory. This has also led to much cultural exchange between Farelia and Valatsa, leading to instances like the current mayor, Dobroslav Egirna, with mixed Valat/Tristanian ancestry. Classical Heplianism was for a long period the majority religion in Alandis, but in recent years it has been surpassed by the Vazo-Heplian branch of the faith. Category:Cities Category:Valat Cities